1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and more specifically to a building system toy, which includes a variety of interlocking pieces for constructing an object.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,759 to Glukes discloses a construction toy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,485 to Penner discloses a toy construction set with improved radial and axial connectability and expandability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,621 to Yao discloses a toy building block puzzle.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a building system toy, which includes a variety of interlocking pieces for constructing an object.